


Home Alone in a Full House

by WizardingStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardingStories/pseuds/WizardingStories
Summary: Tonight, Minerva McGonagall is in for a big surprise.  My first one-shot.





	Home Alone in a Full House

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not JKR, nor do I own Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc.

“Ronald, I swear to God !”, spat Hermione throwing a snowball, “I’ll break your head into pieces if you do something like that”.

“I won’t. If there is someone to tell her, it’s you.”, said Ron ducking the snowball. “But you’d better do it soon.”

 

It had been 3 years after the war was over and soon after graduating, Hermione went into working within the Ministry, just as Harry and Ron.

Every holiday, however, they would gather at the Burrow to spend it with what all called it by now “family”.

It was Christmas Eve and as “the kids” entered the house after “playing” outside, they all gathered in the living area for small chit chats. 

Minerva McGonagall was an active part of the family by now and she indulged in every occasion she had of  meeting everyone at the Burrow, sacrificing her well-known need for privacy, Merlin knows why.

Once they entered the living area, Hermione saw Molly relaxing on one big armchair, while Arthur was checking some new apparently muggle artefact over by a small table. Severus Snape, on Minerva’s insistence, was attending too, rather enjoying the company of Fred and George, to whom he was explaining the dangerous effect of some potion they wanted to use for their new product.

Hermione did not fail to see Minerva, who was sitting by herself, on the big couch, talking to Molly. She slowly made her way down there, Ginny behind her.

Ginny, on her side, careful not to be seen by her best friend, by passing behind the couch, slowly slid a piece of parchment on Minerva’s lap, taking advantage of the moment her mother turned to answer Arthur about tomorrow’s dinner.

Hermione turned around the couch and saw Minerva holding a rather big blanket on her legs. She sat next to her mentor and received from Minerva a large, broad smile, before she returned to speak to Molly. Ginny sat next to Hermione.

“Blanket ?”, Minerva turned and asked Hermione, in a moment of realization.

“Yes, please.”, Hermione smiled trying to make herself comfortable, taking out her shoes and folding her legs underneath her on the couch, as Ginny did the same.

When Minerva wanted to unfold the blanket to give it to the girls, a piece of parchment slid onto her right side, between her tight and the arm of the couch. She saw it, but concentrated on the blanket, for the time being, making sure her cubs were perfectly accommodated. 

“Wanna get in ?”, Hermione asked her, holding a part of the blanket up. 

“I think it will do me good.”, Minerva smiled, summoning a small chair to support her legs.

Once they were all well suited in their positions, Minerva turned to the small piece of parchment, taking advantage of the fact that Ginny was engaging Hermione in conversation and Arthur, Molly. 

 

Minerva McGonagall had a lot of qualities, most of them having been well spotted by the Daily Prophet, just after the Battle of Hogwarts. But one thing that many did not knew was that she had a photographic memory. She could remember if she so wished, the 63rd page of the first book she had ever read.

It was for that reason that she only needed a second before realizing who’s writing it was on the parchment, once unfolded. Ginny Weasley.

 _“A woman in this house is madly in love with you. Figure out who by yourself. I can’t say more. Please don’t ask.”,_ it read.

 

“Where have you boys been ?”, Minerva was taken out from her reverie, by Molly who shouted after Harry and Ron.

“Been polishing our brooms, mom.”, said Ron, who made his way next to Fred, George and the man that he now could call Severus. 

Harry took a huge pillow and sat on it, kneeling down next to Ginny.

 

“What the... ?”,Minerva thought. No, she would not inquire more from the girl. In a couple of seconds, she played in her mind all the names of the women in the house: Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Angelina, Fleur. “What the... ?”, she thought again.

Minerva thought that from those listed names, 2 of the women were married (Molly and Fleur) and 2 were madly in love with boys she knew (Ginny and Angelina). That leaves us with... Miss Granger. “What the... ?”, came her thought again.

Minerva slowly folded the parchment and put it in her right pocket of the very muggle jeans she was wearing, before anyone else noticed it.

She slowly turned to look over at Hermione, who was talking to Harry and Ginny about their plans for the next week.

“Oh, dear God.”, Minerva thought to herself.

 

Minerva never really looked at the girl like... that. Of course, Hermione had been her prize student, her pride, her... everything, but as a student. As a war hero. As... Miss Know-it-All.

As she was looking at her, she recognized that the girl was really growing up to be a wonderful woman. Her facial structure was becoming more that of a beautiful young woman, her hair was now smoothing rather nicely, those chocolate brown eyes were enhancing her traits... and Minerva had to admit it... the jeans that Hermione was wearing today... black feather... were doing a good job at showing her slim body.

Why did Ginevra had to tell her ? Minerva was perfectly fine without thinking about these things until 2 minutes ago.

Wait a bit... what if it wasn’t Miss Granger ? Of course it was Miss Granger. Who else ? Molly ?, Minerva thought to herself and she let out a rather stern laughter that made Hermione jump.

“What ?”, she asked turning to her.

“Nothing. Excuse me, I was merely thinking.”, Minerva said aware of Ginny watching her.

 

“Done !”, Arthur shouted as he made everyone jump. “I’ve done it !”

“Oh... I thought you might have renounced by now...”, said Molly a bit dejected.

“OK, family”, he said excited coming with a huge black box and putting it on a table in front of everyone. “I present to you wizards and witches the... Television.”

After a few explanations on the proper working of a Television and it’s components with the help of Harry and Hermione, Mister Weasley put a rather old C.D. in another box attached to the television.”

“What is it that we are watching ?”, asked Minerva trying to act and look normal. 

“Home Alone.”, Arthur replied content with himself. “Harry here was kind enough to provide the 3 films for us. They are American and apparently, muggles love to watch these series during Christmas holidays.”, he said as he took the remote. “Now, mind you, I worked an entire month to get this thing that works with electricity function here.”

In about 10 minutes during which Arthur denied help from those that had knowledge about the muggle artefact, because “I wanna do it myself !”, they were good to go.

 

Only a few lights were on, coming from behind them and the light of the television.

Everyone was watching the screen of the television with rapt attention, except for 3 people.

Ginny, who was thinking about she had done. Minerva, who was thinking about what she should do. And Hermione who was thinking about what she will do.

 

Ginny made herself comfortable, while Harry was massaging her feet and Hermione relaxed on the back of the couch, quickly followed by Minerva, who had only one thought in mind: “Merlin, help me !”

After a couple of dozens of prayers to Merlin to help Minerva, air started to be difficult to come by to her, as Hermione took out her creamy sweater (Molly’s brand), to reveal a scarlet undershirt, same colour as Minerva’s sweater (muggle brand).

From the corner of her left eye, Minerva saw that the undershirt was showing Hermione’s slim waist line and was perfectly rounding perhaps the same colour bra. She took in a long breath and exhaled it in what seemed to be half a minute.

Thoughts that seemed impossible to even have 30 minutes ago, were now invading Minerva’s impenetrable mind.  

 

Released from the pressure of her sweater, that she had placed behind her, on the back of the couch, Hermione grabbed the blanket and covered herself to the line of the neck, by slowly letting her be devoured by the comfy sofa.

Minerva flinched, but did not move when Hermione’s right knee slowly pressed against her left tight.

“A real Gryffindor, that kid”, they heard Arthur whisper.

Everyone laughed.

Some 10 minutes into the film, Ginny felt Hermione pressing into her and when she turned, Hermione grabbed her hand, pulled it and leaned on her legs. She was now on her left side, in a sleeping position, on Ginny tights, who was playing in her hair.

“You idiot !”, Ginny thought.

Hermione, for her side, was crouching her legs so that she would not kick Minerva, who, by now, was somehow, missing the small physical contact that she had with the girl.

If she was not Gryffindor enough, she would play Slytherin, Hermione thought. Minerva’s protective side was maybe not able to resist seeing her cub so sleepy and helpless.

 

 

By the time the blond boy was waking up alone at home, Ginny whispered to Hermione so that Minerva could hear:

“Get up. My legs are numb.”

With some unsatisfying noises, Hermione slowly got herself up in siting position and being very sleepy, could not keep a straight back.

What happened next left Hermione speechless and Minerva cursing all the gods she could remember.

As Hermione was trying to find herself a comfortable position back into the couch (Slytherin in her veins – maybe too much of a contact with Severus Snape over the last years), Minerva slowly raised her arms and with her left one, gently motioned Hermione towards her, putting a small pillow on her now crossed legs.

 

Hermione’s heart was racing a marathon as of now, but she let herself driven by Minerva. As they were trying to find a way of getting both of them covered, which was a difficult thing to do because Hermione was lying down on her right side, facing the television and Minerva was straightened on the couch with her legs in front of her on the chair, they heard Molly whisper:

“Minerva”, she said, throwing her another blanket.

That took care of the situation. Minerva covered the girl with the blanket that she shared with Ginny and she covered herself with the new one.

After a couple of movements, Hermione found a perfect position and lay down on the legs of... Headmistress McGonagall. Well, not really on the legs. More of... at the junction of the legs with the... hips, as she also repositioned the pillow, not only herself.

Minerva, trying to breath normally from the pressure against her body, rested her right arm on the arm of the couch and her left one, on Hermione’s left shoulder.

Little did they know that Harry was biting Ginny’s leg out of excitement, Ginny was screaming “Yes !” in her head over and over, with sometimes an addition of “Minerva, you smart ass !”, and Ron had elbowed Severus who with a short look of the two, gave one of the few smiles the Weasley family had ever been graced with from him.

 

 

Minerva could not believe what she was living.

It was time for her to ask herself a few questions, while the boy in the television was realizing he was being followed by a van.

OK, maybe she did not want to admit it until now, but... when was she the happiest ? When she was gathered at the Burrow with her friends, family now, right ? Right. Why did she also have to admit herself that she was always the first to arrive there ? And more so, why ? Because Minerva, she thought to herself, you want to make sure you see Hermione when she arrives.

Yes, Miss Granger was always enlightening her holidays when she arrived. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”, she thought.

It really did not help that Hermione was pressing so hard against the pillow...

 

 

Hermione was happy with herself. But she was an overachiever. Always has been. She wanted more. She knew she could do more. And she’d better do it while she had the chance.

Covered up to her upper neck by the blanket, she slowly moved the right hand underneath her and bypassing Minerva’s blanket, she slowly touched her Professor’s left tight.

Minerva’s exhaled attempt of breath stopped in her neck.

Once Hermione started to slowly caress the small area of Minerva’s exterior tight, she had no more doubts: it was Miss Granger, indeed. Funny that her best friend thought it advisable to act without her knowledge and certainly, without her approval, when Miss Granger herself felt like Gryffindor enough to act, the very same evening.

Maybe a few minutes had passed with soft caresses, Hermione changing to her left hand in a slightly changed position, when Minerva let her instincts do the job.

Minerva raised her left hand from Hermione’s shoulder and started playing with the girl’s hair.

And then, Hermione knew: protection or alluring, Minerva was enjoying it as much as she did.

Indeed, she was. Minerva felt like just closing her eyes to better feel the emotions that were running through her at Hermione’s soft touches, but she had to restrain that thought, for fear someone might realize just how much she was liking it.

 

 

“Tea, anyone ?”, asked Arthur as he quickly got up from the chair, pausing the film.

“Oh, Arthur...”, Minerva thought with anger.

With an “Yes” from Seveurs, Molly, Ron and Harry, he asked Hermione:

“Would you be so dear, Hermione, to come with me to show me that specific spell you thought of for the tea ?”

She loved Mr. Weasley, she really did. But as of now, she wanted to strangle him. So did Minerva.

Hermione slowly got rid of the blanket and got up to follow Arthur, without looking at Minerva. Once gone from the area, Minerva looked at Ginny, who smiled at her and nodded, to let Minerva know for sure it was Hermione she was talking about in her note. Not that Minerva did not know by now. Oh, she knew... too well.

When Hermione returned with Mr. Weasley, they found a room full of chatter on the matter of the film and she made her way to give the tea to Severus and Ron, while Arthur offered it to Molly and Harry. Hermione still did not look at Minerva once she made her way to sit back on the couch, but Minerva plainly saw that the girl was chewing her bottom lip mulling something over in her mind.

Minerva not only wanted Hermione in her former position, but also wanted to spare the girl the embarrassment of making the first step, after the touches without looks previously exchanged.

“Come, my dear.”, she said raising her hand for Hermione to take, which she did as soon as she blushed.

 

Little time did Hermione have to take her sit back, when out of the fireplace, the face and body of Sybil appeared. 

“Oh, so sorry I am. I was lost track of time in a heated discussion about orbs with Miss Brown.”, she said happily as she entered the living area. “What have I missed ?”

Everyone forgot that they had previously invited her.

“Diner”, Severus said in his usual snarky low baritonal tone.

“Make some place for me, will you, my dear ?”, she said to Hermione and Ginny as she almost separated the two girls.

Hermione snorted and Minerva silently laughed as Sybil took her place between the two girls. That made Hermione see the good part. The couch was certainly not made to accommodate four people. She was almost crushed into Minerva, who on her side, was glued to the arm of the chair.

After Molly quickly resumed what the muggle artefact was and what she had missed from the film, they were good to go on.

“Everyone set ?”, asked Arthur, who gave Sybil a cup of tea and resumed to his place, next to Molly, hitting Play on the remote control.

“Why is it so hot in here ?”, Sybil whispered to Hermione.

But Hermione did not have the time to answer, as Minerva put one hand over her shoulders and pressed her more into her, having missed the contact of the girl too much.

“I don’t know”, Hermione whispered eye cornering Sybil. “I’m a bit cold.”, she said as she cuddled into her Professor’s shoulder.

During 30 seconds, Sybil fidgeted so much that Hermione grabbed the blanket and sent it all to Sybil and Ginny’s side.

“Can I get under yours ?”, she whispered in Minerva’s ear out of a sudden.

Thank Merlin Minerva was a strong woman. The sensation of Hermione’s breath on her skin, made her insides burn.

“Get in.”, she said as she covered her favourite cub.

Hermione, once more, folded her legs underneath her, but most of it were on Minerva’s tights by now. Minerva took care of covering her completely with her blanket and was now enjoying holding her entire left arm on the back of Hermione, as in protecting her from Sybil’s bad vibes.

Hermione had to recognise. It was not the best of positions for enjoying a film. But she was not there for the film, was she ?

From under the blanket, she took out her right hand from underneath her and making a little bit of space, encircled Minerva’s waist with both of her arms. The position ensured she could also rest her head on the junction of Minerva’s neck with her left shoulder.

Minerva could not stop thinking of how good it felt holding Hermione so close to her body. It was a burning desire for the bloody film to never end. As she recognized the heated feelings she had, she shuddered and felt coldness on her right arm, which she immediately got under the blanket.

Hermione’s mind was fuzzing with all the changes in her relation with Minerva over the past hour. But this was not time for fuzzing. This was time for action.

Securely and better encircling her right hand over Minerva’s right hip from behind her, she slowly retired her left hand and covered Minerva’s right.

Minerva’s muscles gave an involuntary bump at the touch, but letting her instincts take the lead once more, she turned her hand to fully touch Hermione’s.

Successful Ministry Chief of Department Hermione Granger could not ask for more.

In a slow motion, that she so much wanted to convert in time-lapse, she started caressing the interior of Minerva’s hand. It took only seconds for the Headmistress of Hogwarts to respond with the same affectionate touches.

After only a minute of excruciating playing, Hermione softly let her fingers touch Minerva’s wrist and go up into her sweater to caress her forearm.

Minerva swore she could growl worse than a werewolf under Hermione’s soft touches and it was for the first time that she wished the film would be finished, so that they could move. She could not contain her moans anymore.  

“Merlin, what have I gotten myself into ?”, she kept on asking herself.

Fifteen minutes after, Hermione heard a funny noise coming from her left side and when she turned, she saw Ginny and Harry muffling their laughter. With a more attentive look, she saw Professor Trelawney sleeping with her mouth open and her facial muscles contracting into giving its owner some weirdo expressions.

When she turned back, she saw Minerva holding her nose with her fingers in order to supress a pretty much explosive laughter. That got Hermione started. She burrowed her face in Minerva’s neck and started a silent hard laughter, partly amused by Sybil, partly letting out her emotions of the evening.

 

 

By the end of the film, Hermione was becoming more and more aware of the soft skin that she had under her fingers... it was Minerva’s right hip.

 

“That was it.”, shouted Arthur, as he motioned towards Sybil. “Wake her up, girls !”, he said to Ginny and Hermione.

 

With a growl, Hermione slowly tried to disband her hand from Minerva’s skin, while Ginny was waking Sybil up.

 

Under everyone's comments about the film, it just seemed to Ginny that Hermione whispered something into Minerva's ear. 

 Within less than 3 minutes, everyone was saying “good night” and they were headed towards their respective bedrooms.

 

Except for Minerva McGonagall. She was not heading toward hers.


End file.
